The Graveyard
by Buffy4649
Summary: Dawn can't find Buffy, but somebody had found her.
1. Default Chapter

"Buffy," Dawn said as she scanned the graveyard. "Where are you?" Dawn was getting extremely nervous now. Her eyes were getting wider and she was becoming more alert every step. Dawn had been walking with her slayer sister and talking about her training in how to slay a vampire and the next second Buffy had disappeared.  
  
"Dawn!" a voice said from behind a bush. At first Dawn was relieved to hear a voice. Then after a moment of thought she realized that the voice had been unfamiliar. "Dawn!" This time it gave Dawn a jump. The slayer's sister quickly pulled out a stake she had in the pocket of her jacket.  
  
"Who is it," her voice shaking, even though she was trying to not have it. "I'm not afraid." She starred at the bush wide eyed. It moved slightly and then dead silence. Dawn stood there with her stake pointed and still frightened.  
  
"Is anybo," she was cut off as a dark figure stepped from behind the bush. He was tall, had a dark leather jacket, and definitely a vampire with the sight of his face.  
  
"Angel?" Dawn said pulling her stake down. After the confusion had left her she got more comfortable. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here Dawn." Angel said stepping closer to her. "I was looking for you."  
  
"Okay," she said slowly. "Why aren't you looking for Buffy?"  
  
"Dawn. Buffy's dead," he said that wondering why Dawn didn't know.  
  
"No she's not." Dawn said raising her voice. Angel walked over to her starring into her eyes.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said calmly as he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Dawn," said a voice from behind Angel. She pulled her head back and her and the vampire turned to look.  
  
"I told you boy," Angel said with a smirk. "She's mine."  
  
"Riley what are you doing here?" Dawn was now getting to confused.  
  
"That's what you think," Riley said. He grabbed a stake from his jacket and chucked it at Angel's heart. It pierced through his skin and into his heart. In an instant Angel was dust.  
  
"Riley!" Dawn yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"It's alright, I forgive you," he said hugging her. "But we still need to take you down into the Initiative. Your still a vampire."  
  
"No I'm not," she said.  
  
"Don't hide it Dawn," Buffy said walking up from behind her. "Why don't you go join Angel and she pulled out a sword from her duffle bag. As the slayer walked toward Dawn Riley spoke.  
  
"You don't have to do this Buffy. We can do it later."  
  
"Now is fine." She swung the sword neck level right at Dawn.  
  
Right before it hit her she heard Buffy say one last thing. "Wake up."  
  
Her eyes widened quickly. Dawn saw Buffy sitting over as she realized that she was under her covers laying on her own bed. 


	2. Thoughts

Sitting in the kitchen Dawn ate her cereal while Buffy sat at the table studying for a class she had today. As Dawn sat  
  
there she chowed down and thought about her dream, wondering to tell Buffy about it or not. Finally Dawn ate her last spoon  
  
full and stood up out of her chair. Dragging her feet over to the counter she placed her bowel and spoon in the sink and turned  
  
around to see if Buffy was ready to leave.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy, said half concentrating on what she was reading. "Get some books from Willow and Tara's room.  
  
Giles wanted us to bring them with us when me and Xander drop you off."  
  
"Yeah," Dawn replied getting impatient and crossing her arms.  
  
"Dawn will you please hurry." Buffy said actually looking up at her.  
  
"Why? You're not done reading." Dawn shifted all her weight to one leg.  
  
"Go.now!" Buffy stood up putting her papers in a pile.  
  
"Fine," Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Xander's here already. I don't want to tell you again." As soon as Dawn started to walk out of the kitchen Xander  
  
opened the door and glanced around for Buffy. Wearing a red button up shirt and a black jacket he stepped into the kitchen to  
  
find Buffy putting on her jacket. "Hey Xander," Buffy said putting left arm in the jacket.  
  
"Hey. So ready to go," he replied to her.  
  
"Yep," Dawn said stomping down the stairs and walking out the door.  
  
Around ten in the morning before Buffy, Xander and Dawn had arrived at the Magic Box Anya was cleaning and  
  
preparing the shop to be opened. As she dusted one of the shelves the Magic Box door opened and Willow walked in. Not  
  
knowing this Anya yelled to what she thought was a customer. "Hey get out! We're not open."  
  
"It's just me Anya," Willow said closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh. well get out anyway," Anya said still dusting the shelf.  
  
"Sorry, but I came for early research. Giles wanted me to look up a demon Buffy encountered last night."  
  
"Whatever." Anya ignored her.  
  
"So can you help me find a book," Willow turned to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's your shop. You're suppose to help me find stuff," Willow argued back.  
  
"I'm not open. I said that earlier."  
  
"Fine I'll just find it by myself," Willow turned her head toward a shelf of books. "And in the process I'll get my dust  
  
everywhere." Willow teased and tried to bribe Anya into helping her.  
  
"It's already everywhere. What do you think I'm cleaning," Anya snapped back at her."  
  
Willow ignored her and just walked over to a shelf and helped herself to two of the largest books there. 


	3. The Mix up

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Dawn was sitting at the Magic Box table with her math book opened and her hand under her chin in concentration.  
  
Xander had just dropped her off a couple of hours ago and had to bring Buffy to college due to a few classes. Anya as usual  
  
was dusting everything and Giles was ringing up a customer.  
  
"Thanks come again," Giles said. The female customer walked out the door. A few minutes after her exit Buffy walked in with her school bag.  
  
"What a fun day at college," the slayer said. She came over pulled out a chair next to Dawn, dropped her bag and sat down. "I'll trade you homework Dawn."  
  
"Buffy I think if I can't do my own homework I can't do yours."  
  
"Right," Buffy said.  
  
"So, Buffy did you see anything unusual on last nights patrol?" Giles asked as he cleaned his glasses.  
  
"I found this." She pulled out a purple rock from her bag about the sized of her fist and handed it to Giles.  
  
"Why would you take it to your college?" Dawn asked. "What if it blew up or something?"  
  
"She's right Buffy, you do have to be a little more careful." Giles replied.  
  
"Sorry, I won't try to blow up schools like everything else in SunnyDale."  
  
"Giles put that back." Anya said rushing over thinking he had grabbed it of the shelf. As she tried to take it from his hands she hit it and it fell to the ground. At that moment Xander came from the back room. On contact it shattered into hundreds of little pieces.  
  
"That was weird," Dawn said. "Hey wait," I don't sound like this and I don't think I was wearing this today. "I'm a Xander," she said in a panic. "Who's me," she said looking over to her body still sitting at the table.  
  
"This can't be good," Dawn said. Only it wasn't Dawn, it was Giles.  
  
"Hey look I'm strong, and I'm a girl," Xander said from Buffy's body.  
  
"I don't want to be English," Anya pouted. "Why is everything blurry?"  
  
"Because you need glasses to see," Buffy said standing next to Anya in Giles body. Only Buffy wasn't Buffy, she was Anya.  
  
"This is confusing." Xander said as he stood up in his new Buffy body.  
  
"I know how to fix this," Giles said standing up in Dawn's body.  
  
"I know something to," Dawn said walking over with Xander's body.  
  
"What?" Giles said.  
  
"Your not English anymore," Dawn said. "Sorry just trying to act like Xander."  
  
"I'm not like that."  
  
"How do we fix this then," Buffy said in Anya's body.  
  
"Just a quick spell," Giles said reaching Dawn's shorter arms to grab a book of the shelf. After a few strange sounding words body's switched again.  
  
"Look I'm not Buffy anymore," Xander frowned.  
  
"Say something if your not in your right body," Buffy said. Nobody said anything.  
  
The Magic Box door opened and Willow walked in. "So what have the Scooby's been doing without me?" Everybody turned there head and looked over to her. 


End file.
